


the only exception

by galaxy_witch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Fluff, Humor, JJbekweek, Jjbek, M/M, Tattoos, but it's pretty sfw, jjbekweek2017, rated t for language and mentions of sex, this is my first fic sorry i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch
Summary: Otabek hates JJ's tattoos; all except for one.





	the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for JJbekweek day 5: Tattoos! Make sure to check out other works and art over on the [JJbek week blog!](http://jjbekweek.tumblr.com) ;)
> 
> title named after the Paramore song because of course it is

Otabek loves JJ, there’s no doubt about it, but he hates his tattoos.

Otabek hates the brass knuckles that sit on top of the tribal tattoo on his left arm. JJ said that he got both tattoos done when he was sixteen in the basement of an older friend’s house. He wanted something that would make him look tough, so naturally he chose two of the most ridiculous designs imaginable.

JJ got his initials tattooed above the brass knuckles and the tribal tattoo a year later in the same dingy basement. This time JJ was slightly inebriated, and he somehow didn’t regret the tattoo when he woke up the next morning. Otabek hates that one too.

Otabek hates the maple leaf tattoo, but not as much as the rest. He can sympathize with JJ’s love and pride for his country. He even thinks that the rose that decorates the inside of the leaf looks elegant. However, Otabek can’t help but think the tattooed chorus of the Canadian National Anthem beneath the maple leaf is a bit of an overkill.

JJ is known for his pride, and despite how much of a hard time Otabek gives him for it, he admires the way that JJ goes about his life unapologetically. He’ll never tell him that though.

Most of all, Otabek despises JJ’s tramp stamp of his initials flanked by two wing-like designs. Otabek hates how he has to stare at the tattoo when he and JJ have sex. When Otabek tops he tries to get JJ to face him as much as possible to avoid looking at the tattoo (and because Otabek loves staring into JJ’s eyes when they have sex because Otabek is an absolute sap and is very in love with his boyfriend. That’s another thing he’ll never admit to JJ, although he’s pretty sure JJ is already aware).

Otabek can’t help but glare at JJ one day when he comes home from practice and announces that he’s planning on getting another tattoo.

“What are you planning on this time?” Otabek asks hesitantly.

“It’s a surprise! But don’t worry, it’ll be just as awesome as the rest of my tattoos!” JJ announces enthusiastically. Otabek’s face twists and JJ can see the judgement in his eyes.

“JJ, do you really think getting another tattoo is a good idea?” Otabek asks suggestively.

“Oh shut it Beks, you know you love them!” JJ says as he walks over to Otabek, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist and plants a sweet kiss to his forehead. Otabek sighs.

“I love you,” Otabek says as he places a chaste kiss to JJ’s lips, “but I love your tattoos a lot less.”

“Don’t worry babe, you’ll like the next one,” JJ says confidently.

“I swear, if you get something stupid you’re sleeping on the couch for the next month.” Otabek says, attempting to turn away from JJ but fails when JJ takes hold of Otabek’s jaw in both hands.

“Such an empty threat,” JJ smirks and kisses Otabek again.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Three days later, on a day off from training, JJ goes to get his new tattoo. JJ tells Otabek that he can’t go with him to the tattoo parlor, and Otabek is perfectly content with that because he really doesn’t want to watch JJ make another stupid decision.

When JJ arrives back home Otabek is sitting on the couch messing around with some new mixes on his laptop.

“Otabek! Come see my new tattoo!” JJ yells from the hallway.

“I don’t think I want to,” Otabek sighs and turns his body towards JJ’s direction.

Otabek looks over and sees JJ emerge from the hallway, making his way over to the couch. Otabek can see some ink covered with plastic wrap poking out of his t-shirt by the neckline. JJ sits down next to Otabek and promptly takes his shirt off to reveal the new tattoo.

Otabek hesitates for just a moment before he finally glances at the tattoo. Otabek is surprised, to say the least, at what he sees. It’s a tattoo of a bear covering the entirety of JJ’s left peck.

“I know you hate all of my tattoos,” JJ explains, “but I wanted to get something you’d like. The bear reminded me of you.”

Otabek doesn’t know how to respond. He feels a surge of guilt rush over him as he thinks about all of the times he’s made fun of JJ for his tattoos. He feels like a shitty boyfriend. A shitty, terrible, undeserving boyfriend. And he’s so completely in love with the ridiculous blue-eyed boy sitting in front of him, looking timid for once while he waits for Otabek to respond.

Otabek hungrily pulls JJ in for a deep kiss.

“I love you,” Otabek says in-between kisses, “and I love the tattoo. I’m sorry for being a dick and making fun of all your tattoos.”

“It’s nothing Beks. I just wanted to do something nice for you, is all. Plus the bear looks super cool! It’s tough looking, don’t you think?” JJ looks at Otabek with endless amounts of enthusiasm and excitement, and Otabek wonders how he got so lucky.

He chuckles softly and brings JJ back in for more kisses.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

That night, Otabek gives JJ the best blowjob of his life as an apology for being the worst boyfriend ever (although JJ keeps insisting that he’s the best boyfriend ever).

JJ and Otabek lay in bed curled up with each other, both getting closer to drifting out of consciousness when JJ speaks up.

“So, I was thinking,” JJ starts, “maybe you’d want to get a tattoo for me one day?”

“Go to sleep, Jean,” Otabek groans.

“Aw c’mon Beks! Can you imagine it? A huge portrait of my face tattooed across your back? So every time I fuck you I can look at m-“

“We’re breaking up,” Otabek states calmly with no real intention behind his words.

“You don’t mean that,” JJ smirks and feels Otabek’s arm tighten around his waist, pulling JJ’s back closer to his chest.

“No,” Otabek says before planting a sweet kiss to JJ’s head, “-I don’t. Goodnight Jean.”

And with that they quickly drift off to sleep.

Otabek still hates JJ’s tattoos; all except for one.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
